For the Love of Tricks
by SakuraRyuu28
Summary: Kagome buys and new dog and asks Sesshomaru for help training him.
1. Chapter 1: Conflict of Interests

Title: Conflict of Interests

Author: SakuraRyuu

Prompt: Puppy Love Challenge - Sit, boy!

Genre: Comedy, Friendship, Hentai

AU/CU: AU

Rating: T

Warnings: Language, Implied Sexual Situations

A/N: Inuyasha and all characters in this fan fiction are the property of Rumiko Takahashi.

Kagome stood in the isle of the kennel, unsure where to start. She had come to the animal shelter to find a new dog, and while she was in the waiting area filling out papers she had been sure this was what she wanted to do. The area had been inviting, but once she was buzzed through the metal door to the holding area, she was hit with sadness. While the previous room had been warm, the walls painted and the floor tiled, this area was cold, with concrete blocks building up the walls, cement floors, and the sounds of barking dogs. There was a window to her left with sliding glass panels, and in front of her was a door, framed with metal pipe and chain link over the frame. From the look, it led into a back area behind the office. Just between the metal door behind her and the chain link door in front of her was a walkway to her right.

She began to walk down the walkway looking into each holding area through the chain link doors, hoping someone would catch her eye. She had come here hoping to find a new friend but so far all she had managed to do was make herself sad. There were so many dogs to choose from and they all needed good homes. How was she supposed to choose just one?

On her way back up the opposite side of the walk she heard a tiny sound. It reminded her of a baby whining. Reaching the end of the isle she heard the sound again, and walked quickly toward it. Noticing it wasn't a dog in any of the rooms she went to the window by the metal door to make someone aware.

"Excuse me." Kagome rapped lightly on the glass panel that closed her off from the office area. The person that had checked her in when she got there was no longer in the office from where she could see. Another woman approached, sliding the glass aside.

"Can I help you?" She looked haggard and worn, definitely tired, with her grey hair hanging in tendrils that had fallen loose from it's braid.

"Yes, there's a dog somewhere, whining. Is he ok?"

The woman looked at her like she had lost her mind. "Miss, there are many dogs back there, and some of them are whiners." The woman tried to slide the window closed again but Kagome shot her hand out and grabbed on to the edge of the glass.

"Please, do you have any other dogs in a back area? I have to know if that dog is ok. It will eat at me until I do."

The woman decided to take pity on her and said, "Hang on just a second and I'll get someone who works in the kennel to help you." Kagome gave her a warm smile and waited. A short while later a stocky, older man came up to her from the chain link door that led to the back area.

"Hiya, miss, how are you?" He offered his hand.

Kagome took his hand into both of hers, shaking it politely. "Fine, thank you, and how are you?"

"Just fine, thanks. What can I do you for?" Kagome noticed he wasn't so much stocky as he was round, and his hair came out in black tufts from under his cap. He held on to the suspenders of his overalls as they spoke, and he had a huge, bushy mustache Kagome was almost certain had to be a very hairy caterpillar for the way it moved when he spoke. She liked him because he seemed so comfortable.

Kagome clasped her hands in front of her. "I was walking through and heard a dog whining. All these dogs seem to be fine, so I was wondering if you have a dog that's been hurt in the back?"

"We have several back there that need a little extra TLC." He eyed her suspiciously for a moment, seeming to size her up. Then he smiled. "I can take you back if you'd like but I gotta warn you, its sad. Some of the dogs have been seriously mistreated, and they won't come to you. You'll have to go to them if they let you close at all. And you can't upset them."

She nodded, replying, "I understand. I'll be careful." He turned and she followed him back through the chain link door.

Walking through she closed it behind her making sure the latch was in place. She walked around the circumference of the large room that had smaller, but similar holding areas for dogs that needed to be alone. Some were malnourished and bony, but she could see they were being taken care of by the way they wagged their tales at her. Then she heard the whining again.

She turned to see one dog, laying on his side in a holding area. She walked toward him and squatted down to sit on the heels of her feet, holding onto the chain link for balance. The older man walked up behind her.

"What's wrong with with him?"

"Nothing we can tell. He just lays there. He get's up to eat, drink, and relieve himself but then lays right back down. It's like he's lost his will."

Kagome looked at the large St. Bernard. His fur was clean and his eyes were alert, but it was like the man had said. He seemed to have lost his well.

"What's wrong, big guy? Why are you so sad?" He whined at her, thumping just the end of his tail on the hard floor. Turning back to her companion she asked, "So you have just left him here to die?"

"What else can we do? If he won't perk up there's no way for us to make him feel happy. We're a no kill shelter, but we can't put him out for people to see. Not with him just laying there like a lump and whimpering."

Turning her attention back to the dog she smiled. "You want to come home with me boy?" The dog's tail started wagging in earnest. He harrumphed at her and rolled over onto his belly, raising his head.

"Well, I'll be. That's the most emotion we've gotten out of him since he's been here. Even when we feed him he don't react like that. You must be just what this old boy's lookin' for."

Kagome stood to see the man was still holding onto him overalls. "I want him. Can you show me back to the window and let them know I picked him?" The man nodded and led her back to the doorway.

After filling out the paperwork and charging his fees to her credit card, the kennel keeper brought her dog out to her. He seemed to be prancing up to her, panting as he moved. "Sit, boy." Kagome was surprised when he sat right down. "What a good boy you are!" She scratched him affectionately behind his left ear. Pulling a leash out of her shoulder bag she slipped it around his neck. "Come on, boy. Let's go to the pet store." Kagome thanked the receptionist and the keeper and left, her dog at her side.

"We need to think of a name for you. I can't just keep calling you boy." She looked at him sitting in the passenger's seat of her Range Rover like he belonged there. She tossed out a few names to see if anything would get a reaction. "Jack." Nothing. "Beethoven." Nothing. "I didn't think that would work, but it was worth a try. Hooch." Nothing. "Berney." The dog turned his head and looked at her. "Berney?" He tilted his head to the side and looked at her quizzically. "Alright, if you're sure. Berney it is." He reached over and licked her face. Putting her truck in gear she headed for the pet store.

The first isle she went to had collars and leashes.

"Sit." Again Berney plopped his butt on the ground. "Ok, I waaant..." she hemmed to herself as she looked over her options. "Brown leather." She picked up a huge, brown leather collar and tried it on. "Ha! Got it perfect on the first try! Now we need a harness." She explained, "I'm sorry but I don't want to choke you and I don't want you to pull me when we go on walks." She went through the line of harnesses, trying different ones on until she found one that fit, and that Berney didn't scratch at. Feeling accomplished she said, "Alright, now you need a bed, some bones, food, treats, and bowls. And what about a squeak toy?" Berney snorted. "Ok, no squeak toys, then. But we do need bath supplies, alright?" Smiling down at her new friend she scratched him under his chin. Kagome led them through the store, buying up everything she thought he would need.

It took three trips to get Berney and everything Kagome had bought into the house. First she brought Berney in and let him loose in the back yard. The two remaining trips were used for dog stuff, and it she was heavily weighed down both times. Unpacking everything on the kitchen table she found a place for the dog bed in the family room, got food and water set out in the kitchen, and put his bath stuff in the shower in a special holder just for him. The toys and treats went in a special Berney drawer in the kitchen. Satisfied, she went out to the yard and called for Berney to come in. He sniffed the house from top to bottom, and Kagome showed him where his food and bed were. Feeling accomplished she retreated to the kitchen to start dinner.

An hour later found supper on the table and all hell breaking loose in the entryway. Kagome ran from the dining room to the entry when she heard ferocious barking and snarling from what sounded like two huge, wild dogs. Rounding the corner she stopped cold when she saw Berney guarding the way into the house, his hackles up and paws taking purchase in the rug. He was barking fiercely at Sesshomaru, refusing to allow him to enter the house. In return, the inuyoukai was barking and snarling right back, not to be challenged in his own home.

Kagome said the first thing that came to mind. "Sit, boy!"

Berney drop to his haunches, still snarling. Sesshomaru, not to be outdone, sat on the entryway bench, being sure to keep his head higher than Berney's, still making just as much noise.


	2. Chapter 2: Rough Settlements

Title: Rough Settlements

Author: SakuraRyuu

Prompt: Puppy Love Challenge – Sick 'em!

Genre: Comedy, Friendship, Hentai

AU/CU: AU

Rating: T

Warnings: Language, Implied Sexual Situations

A/N: Inuyasha and all characters in this fan fiction are the property of Rumiko Takahashi.

"What did you do, Kagome teach the dog attack anyone who comes through the door?" Sesshomaru was more than a little pissed off. Kagome had to slap the leash on the dog's collar and literally drag him through the house to get him back outside. Once she got the sliding glass door closed behind her she had to lock it because Berney was digging where the door and wall met, trying to wedge it back open. And for good measure she closed the curtain so the two dogs couldn't see each other, and had the chance to calm down.

"See, now you're just being ridiculous. He's been with me for only…" she checked her watch. "Three hours, almost four. How am I going to teach a dog "sick 'em" in such a short amount of time without people to sick him on?" It was her lame attempt at using humor to ease the tension, and it didn't work.

Sesshomaru was definitely not amused. He stopped to look at her over his spoon full of kem chi. They weren't arguing, but it was one of their more heated conversations over dinner. Kagome decided to try and refocus the discussion.

"Ok, look. I'm going to try and look at this in terms of a canine and see if I understand." Sesshomaru nodded at her to continue. "You are obviously the male, alpha dog around here, and Berney obviously has a male alpha dog mindset, yes?" He nodded again. "So, how do we fix this? Do you two need to go outside and sniff each other's butts or something? I've never had two dogs at once before, so I really don't know what I should do."

"Well, we are not going to sniff butts, as you so eloquently put it, but we do need to scent each other out. Really, the best thing to do would be for me to go outside, transform, and handle him myself." He sat back in his dining chair and looked at his wife across the table.

"But you won't hurt him?" Kagome was very concerned for her dog. She knew Sesshomaru would be fine, but Berney had been her caretaker all day, and she didn't want him to be hurt.

"I have no intention of hurting him. He's simply a young pup who needs to learn his place in our home. If he does not do so now, it will be hard on him when I am home."

She sat and thought over what he had said, and she could see the logic in it. Finally, she nodded. "Alright. You go out back and do what you have to do while I clean up, but don't hurt him. And be sure to take your suit off before you transform. I don't want you to end up tearing this one to shreds, too." The last time he transformed his clothes had just fallen at his feet in tatters. She had really liked that particular pair of jeans on him, too. Sesshomaru agreed and headed for the living room.

Being the pervert she was Kagome watched him undress from the safety of the kitchen doorway. She could never resist seeing any part of him naked. Just before he unlocked the sliding doors and walked out to deal with Berney he looked over his left shoulder at his wife and grinned, letting a fang peak out purely for her benefit. Kagome continued to leer until he stepped out the door, closing it behind him.

Stepping back into the kitchen she tried to ignore the ruckus in the backyard. She knew if she went out to coddle either of them it would show favoritism, giving an unfair advantage to one canine over the other. Instead she set about cleaning up the remainder of dinner, and doing the dishes. By the time she was finished, Sesshomaru and Berney were back in the house, but not in the same room. She found Berney sulking in his bed in the family room. Smiling at him she offered a rawhide bone, which he accepted happily.

Walking down the hallway she found Sesshomaru in their room, not looking nearly as pitiful as Berney. Sitting on the edge of the bed she watched him put on running shorts and a t-shirt. He sat down next to her to tie his running shoes.

"So how'd it go out there." Kagome leaned back on her hands.

"As I expected it would. There was a lot of threats thrown about, but we were able to reach an amicable compromise." Sesshomaru lay back on the bed, stretching out next to her.

"Really? That sounds… odd."

"We agreed that when are you alone or I am incapacitated, her will care for you. Otherwise, your care is left up to me. I remain the top dog around here." This last made Kagome giggle-snort at him. "I thought you would appreciate that."

"Well, let me show you what else I appreciate." She stood and crawled over his body. When she was eye level she straddled his waist and leaned in for a kiss. "I already gave one dog a bone. Now it's time for a dog to give me mine."


	3. Chapter 3: Lead By Example

Title: Lead By Example

Author: SakuraRyuu

Prompt: Puppy Love Challenge – Shake!

Genre: Comedy, Friendship, Hentai

AU/CU: AU

Rating: M

Warnings: Language, Implied Sexual Situations

A/N: Inuyasha and all characters in this fan fiction are the property of Rumiko Takahashi.

Kagome decided she wanted to teach Berney some tricks, but it was going to take Sesshomaru's help, which meant she was going to have to beg.

"Please, Sesshomaru! Having you help me would make teaching him so much easier. You can speak to him in a way he'll understand."

"No." He was sitting on the couch reading the Sunday paper, trying to not to let her sway him until the time was right.

Kagome was kneeling between his legs, leaning on his thighs with the paper between them. In desperation she slammed her hand on the top of the open page, tearing it so he had to look at her. Putting the papers together and laying them on the couch he finally looked at her. Kagome clasped her hands together and gave her best pitiful, pleading look.

"Ugh, fine." She squealed happily and tried to jump out from between his legs before she was stopped by them squeezing around her. "However, there is a price."

"Okaaay…" She eyed him suspiciously. "Name your price and I'll consider it."

Grinning evilly he said, "You're in the perfect position to pay my price." He waggled his eyes lecherously.

Laughing Kagome hooked her fingers in the waste band of his shorts and prepared to pay up.

Bringing Berney in on his leash Kagome had him sit in the den, then called for Sesshomaru. "Ok, we're ready!"

Sesshomaru came trotting into the room and sat down next to Kagome, looking at Berney. Not being able to help herself she kneeled down and took his ears in hand, scratching them affectionately. Of course he ate it up while Berney watched. She looked at him and said, "Could you please tell Berney we are going to teach him some tricks. I'll give the command, you'll demonstrate it, and he is to follow your example when I give the command, ok?"

Sesshomaru woofed at her then turned his attention to Berney, relaying his message. Berney snorted in return. "Are we good?"

Sesshomaru stood while Berney followed his example. Kagome reached over and scratched behind his ears, too, smiling at him.

"Alright, he already knows how to sit, so let's work on shake, ok?" Sesshomaru nodded. Faced him and said, "Shake." Sesshomaru handed her his paw and they shook hands. She let go and his paw went back to the ground. "Shake." They repeated the example again before Kagome turned her attention back to Berney.

Holding out her hand she said, "Shake." Berney handed her his paw and shook his body.


	4. Chapter 4: Glory Hole

Title: Glory Hole

Author: SakuraRyuu

Prompt: Puppy Love Challenge – Drop It!

Genre: Comedy, Friendship, Hentai

AU/CU: AU

Rating: T

Warnings: Language, Implied Sexual Situations

A/N: Inuyasha and all characters in this fan fiction are the property of Rumiko Takahashi.

Sesshomaru was walking through the house trying to get himself ready to go to the gym. Kagome had already stepped out for the morning to meet her mother for lunch, leaving him alone with Berney. He had left the dog out in the backyard to enjoy the warm, refreshing spring air while he straightened the house and put away his laundry, filling his gym bag with his work out clothes in the process. Zipping up his bag and dropped it by the front door, then headed toward the family room to let Berney in.

Opening the sliding glass doors he hesitated for only a second before yelling, "Berney! Drop it!" Berney froze, looked at him, and then started to run for all he was worth. Sesshomaru gave chase. Just as he was about to grab the dog's scruff he leapt, clearing the four-foot tall fence with no problem. Sesshomaru could only reach out and grab the fence as he crashed into it. Snarling, he backed up and ran toward the fence, clearing it with no problem. Running down the drive he headed west, following Berney down the road.

Glancing into each neighbor's yard for any signs of Kagome's dog, he kept running. "Damn, that dog can really cover some ground," Sesshomaru thought to himself.

Slowing down, he sniffed the air, hoping to catch a whiff of the dog's scent. Closing his eyes he breathed deeply. After a moment his eyes snapped open and he banked left, running through a neighbor's yard. Running through the underbrush of the woodland that separated their neighborhood from the next Sesshomaru was hot Berney's trail.

When Sesshomaru final caught up with the dog, as he now referred to him, he was digging a hole in someone's yard, his prize lying on the ground next to him. Sesshomaru still hadn't figured out how that dog had managed to get hold a pair of Kagome's panties but he wasn't going to allow him to bury them in anyone else's yard but his.


	5. Chapter 5: Not Exactly

Title: Not Exactly

Author: SakuraRyuu

Prompt: Puppy Love Challenge – Play Dead!

Genre: Comedy, Friendship, Hentai

AU/CU: AU

Rating: T

Warnings: N/A

A/N: Inuyasha and all characters in this fan fiction are the property of Rumiko Takahashi.

Kagome came rushing into the house, calling for Sesshomaru.

"Guess what! Guess what!" She was so excited she just had to tell him about the new trick she had taught Berney.

"Oh my goodness, woman, what?" Sesshomaru came out of the bedroom towel drying his hair.

"Check out this trick I taught Berney! Come see!" She grabbed him by the hand and drug him into the family room where Berney was laying on his side, snoring.

Looking down at him, he said, "Snoring… great trick." He tossed his towel over his shoulder.

"You know that's not it. Just wait a minute." Turning to her dog she said, "Berney, sit!"

Berney cracked an eye at her, but didn't move. She tried again.

"Berney, come here, boy! Come on!" The tip of Berney's tail began to wag. He yawned lazily.

"Impressive." Sesshomaru laughed.

"I was just testing him to see if he would react. The trick was for him to play dead, but it needs some work. So we'll just say he played zombie. How about that?" Kagome leaned over to rub Berney's head affectionately while Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and went back to the bedroom to get dressed.


	6. Chapter 6: Setting Good Examples

Title: Setting Good Examples

Author: SakuraRyuu

Prompt: Puppy Love Challenge – Roll Over!

Genre: Comedy, Friendship, Hentai

AU/CU: AU

Rating: G

Warnings: N/A

A/N: Inuyasha and all characters in this fan fiction are the property of Rumiko Takahashi.

"Berney, we have got to step up your game! I've been trying to teach you these tricks, and you're making me look bad. I mean, really. Throw me a bone, man!" Kagome lay down on the floor and looked him in the eye. "We have got to wipe that smug grin off that man's face before I'm forced to smother him with a pillow while he sleeps."

"I heard that!" Sesshomaru called from the kitchen.

"I love you!" Kagome yelled back.

"Ok, Berney. So, today we are going to practice rolling over. Let me show you how it goes, so pay attention."

Kagome lay down on her side in front of Berney on the floor. Then she said, "Roll over," and rolled over from her left to her right. "Ok, you got that?" She looked up at her dog, which looked incredibly disinterested. "Maybe I should show you again."

By this time Sesshomaru was leaning against the wall outside the kitchen, watching Kagome explain and demonstrate "roll over" to her dog. And for as entertaining as it was to watch it made her even more endearing to him.

"Uh, Kagome, what are you doing?" He chuckled to himself to see her scramble to her feet.

"Oh, ah, I was trying to teach Berney to roll over. I thought it would help if I showed him how it works." She looked down at Berney. "He doesn't seem to be interested." To emphasize his disinterest Berney snorted at her.

"You sorry beast," Kagome muttered.


	7. Chapter 7: Finally!

Title: Finally!

Author: SakuraRyuu

Prompt: Puppy Love Challenge – Take a Bow!

Genre: Comedy, Friendship, Hentai

AU/CU: AU

Rating: T

Warnings: N/A

A/N: Inuyasha and all characters in this fan fiction are the property of Rumiko Takahashi.

"Alright, Berney, this should be easy enough. You're going to sit," the dog sat down, "good boy!" Kagome scratched him behind the ear. "And when I say "take a bow" you're going to bow your head. Watch Sesshomaru."

Turning to look at her dog-shaped husband standing next to her she said, "Sit," and he rested on his haunches. "Bow." He bowed his head. Turning back to her dog she said, "See! It's that easy. You think you can copy him?" Berney looked at her.

Kagome raised her hand high and snapped her fingers saying, "Up," and Berney and Sesshomaru stood. "Good!" she thought. "With Sesshomaru helping he should totally get this."

"Sit." Both dogs sat down.

"Bow." Sesshomaru dropped his head. When Berney didn't react he woofed at him, and the dog dropped his head.

"Ok! He just might get this one!" She hugged her husband around his neck.

Standing back up she turned to Berney and repeated the process of getting him stand on all fours, sit, and bow again. Once he sat he bowed his head again. Kagome jumped up and whooped for joy. This was the only trick she had been able to teach him, and it was exciting! For the next hour they practiced until she was satisfied he could understand the "bow command as well as sit. And she was so grateful to Sesshomaru for his help.

After supper that night Kagome presented her husband with a special treat. She called for him from the bedroom.

"Sesshomaru? Can you help me with something?" When he came into the room he was pleasantly surprised to see her laced up in his favorite white corset. It was the one she had worn under her wedding dress and it was stunning against her tanned skin, covered in lace and sapphire colored crystals. The thong she wore with it was the same shade of blue as the stones on the corset.

He tried to play it cool. "What do you need help with? Surely not teaching that dog more tricks."

"No, not at all." Her expression was full of mischief. "I seem to find myself terribly restricted, and I could use a hand getting out of this pesky corset. Can you help?"

Suddenly feeling mischievous himself he replied, "I don't know that I can. Why not teach me a new trick and help me help you in getting out of that thing." He descended on her like a starving dog.


	8. Chapter 8: Middle Ground

Title: Middle Ground

Author: SakuraRyuu

Prompt: Puppy Love Challenge – Jumping Thru Hoops!

Genre: Comedy, Friendship, Hentai

AU/CU: AU

Rating: G

Warnings: N/A

A/N: Inuyasha and all characters in this fan fiction are the property of Rumiko Takahashi.

"Alright, Berney, we've been at this all week and so far all I've been able to get you to do is sit." Kagome was having a very serious conversation with Berney in the kitchen. She was sitting in a chair leaned over to look him in the eye. Berney sat when she said the word, then licked her face.

"Don't kiss my face. I'm serious here." More slobs, this time across her eyes. "I mean, I even got Sesshomaru to talk to you. In his true form! He spoke to you; I gave you examples, and nothing. The most I can get you to do is sit." Berney tilted his head, confused because he couldn't sit more than he already was.

This is when it all sank in for Kagome. She had no doubt she had a great companion animal. Berney was friendly, and well behaved. He liked to cuddle with her, and his affection seemed to aggravate Sesshomaru, which made life lively. But he just wasn't a trick animal. She had been humping thru hoops trying to teach him a new trick every day, and it just wasn't working out.

"You know what, Berney? It's ok if you're only trick is sit. I didn't adopt you so you could amuse me. I adopted you because you needed me. None of those other dogs did. They needed homes, but they didn't need me. And you did." This earned her another lick, this time on her nose. Smiling, Kagome reached out and pulled her dog in for a hug.

"I tell you what, buddy, I won't ask you to do any more stupid tricks, ok? It's obviously not your thing." Kagome pulled back and rubbed Berney's head. "Let's go for a walk."

A few hours later Sesshomaru came home from work to find Kagome and Berney asleep in bed. Although he and the dog had not seen eye to eye when he first came home, he knew he was a good protector for Kagome, and would be for his children as well. Just this once he decided not to push the dog out of bed but to slide in behind Kagome instead. Sesshomaru figured she would be well protected if he were protecting her back while their dog protected her front. And as it turned out that was an arrangement both canines could live with.


End file.
